tsundere and everything else I feel like
by awesometacos
Summary: Stories/one shots of all your favorite personalities of anime (tsundere,yandere,etc) some chapters contain slight yaoi, some won't, all different couples. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Rated M to be safe. Beware of grammar mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the new story everyone! Thanks for the all the people who decided to read "something new to try" it made me SO happy; all y'all are so AWESOME. I'm such a lazy writer though T.T anyway, this is gonna be chapters describing the persona's of girls from anime(tsundere,Yandere,etc).some will be yaoi, some gender bent, and anything else I feel like. I'll be giving warnings for each chapter. FIRST OFF! FRUK-TSUNDERE! Warnings-yaoi, and suggestions of sex, and bad grammar(possibly) I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

Tsundere-Easily the most popular of this series; Tsundere is the portmantologism of Tsun Tsun (ツンツン) and Dere Dere, and is essentially used to describe someone who acts mean and abusive toward their love interest in order to dilute the idea, from the perspective of others, that they actually like them. Stupid and naive. The best way to cure this ailment is a fierce anal fucking.

"Mon amour I'm home!" Francis said opening the door coming home from work. "You're late frog," Arthur said from the couch drinking tea.

Arthur and Francis have been living together for a while; Francis worked at as a florist and as such, the house was always filled with gorgeous flowers that lasted longer. Arthur worked at home as a computer programmer. The two meet when Arthur saw the Frenchman tending to flowers and a rose flew to him. "I'm sorry about that," the blue eyed man ran over to the British man who was blushing from the close proximity. "Are you okay?" Francis asked. Arthur was somehow able to get a respectable "yes" out of himself, even though he was stuttering and blushing. Badly."You can have it if you'd like," the womanizer was having a slight hard time talking to him as well without turning redder than the rose the brit was holding.

Arthur's mind-"oh,God oh,God oh,God! He's. So Fucking. Hot. I...I think I may be in love. Since he gave me this rose I should thank him, maybe we can even go on a date."  
Francis's mind-"so. Fucking. Cute. My hearts being so fast, is this what they call love at first sight? I might be able to ask him on a date if I don't pass out."

After a few awkward minutes, Arthur said "thanks for the flower and I was wondering if... if you could..." it was at moments like this that Arthur's tsundere side came out. "AWWW DAMN IT! GO FUCK YOURSELF IN THE EYE HOLES WITH SOMETHING HARD AND SANDPAPERY!" When Arthur heard what he said he turned around ready to run when Francis grabbed his arm and gave him a kiss.

"Date accepted." "Fuck you."

The two went on a date, that lead to many others,a hug,kiss, then confessing their love, and having mind blowing,loving sex. Of course, all the while, Arthur was being hateful and mean to him. Even so, both were happy.

Flashback over~back to present  
Calling Francis's day shitty would've been an understatement. His new rose plant had insects all over it, he and Artie haven't had any "fun"in a month,and Francis had ALOT of horniness that had not been exercised,and when Arthur was being a major tsundere, he just snapped. He walked over to Arthur who was reading and didn't know that Francis was in front of him and threw his book across the room with a primal look in his eyes.

"What the fuck was that for..." the sandy blonde trailed off as he saw the Frenchman with a beast like look in his eyes and he was wearing nothing but his French flag boxers. In which was a large present. Throbbing,ready,and all this turned on the sandy blonde more; but,as always, his tsundere side would fuck with him.

"What are you looking at frog, why don't you take care of that thing, by the way I want crepes for dinner and you've better-MMPH! Arthur's mouth was covered by the blue eyed man's hand, He simply grunted as he threw Arthur over his shoulder to the bedroom, there he would teach him,and his tsundere side, a lesson that no one would ever forget. Needles to say, everyone learned and loved that lesson.

Phew! I'm sooooooo glad I finished this! Sorry if it sucks, I just really wanted to try this. I hope you enjoy and let me know what couple to use next, cause now I'm stumped from doing this. THANKS for reading *huggles*  
Stay awesome,  
Tacos


	2. Chapter 2

This'll be yandere with 2p! England and 2p! America, since something says that their names are Oliver and Steve I'll be calling them that. WARNING-very light gore.

Yandere-Combination of Yanderu and Dere Dere. Unlike his sister archetypes the Yandere is actually very openly affectionate, however his affection goes to unhealthy degrees — to the point of mental instability. Btw, I've been getting these definitions from .

Oliver was baking cupcakes for his dearest Steve, ever since the world went 2p! The two have become rather close; however, there were a few obstacles for them to be close enough for Oliver to be satisfied. He wanted Steve all to himself, have him be his and his alone. Oliver took care of it though so they could be together forever, after all... he loved Steve.

A few hours later, when Oliver was done baking, Steve hit the door with his bat, that was colored with a new coat of blood, turning the nailed bat's regular color turn into a wondrous scarlet.

Oliver answered the door and lead in the red head into the brightly colored parlour where tea and cupcakes awaited them. Even though Steve didn't like food, or sweets for that matter, and there was something in the Brits eyes that disturbed him, he sat down and had a few cupcakes. He complimented on how good a cook he was and how good the cupcakes were: that was until the unmistakable taste of blood and violence, along with a fuzzy feeling filling his body and making it harder to keep awake and moving. Steve was getting sleepy as he reached for the blonde's collar, hissing,

"What did you do to," before falling to the floor, losing all of his strength. Oliver kneeled down to him and patted his head lovingly.

"Your bosses have been keeping you busy and you aren't picking up your phone or seeing me as much, so those cupcakes you were praising so much, are your bosses."

Steve let out a disgusted gag, trying to move but still couldn't.

"I see you've fallen alot better to the effects of the drug than I thought you would, I'm sorry if you feel sick poppet, but I promise you'll feel better soon, with the power of my love for you." Oliver giggled and carried Steve to his room.

"Welcome, this is were you'll be living from now on poppet." He placed him on the bed and as Steve drifted off into unconsciousness he looked at Oliver who had given a loving kiss to Steve and gotten up to the door, he still had a bit of "cleaning" to do after making those men into cupcakes,

"Don't worry I'll take care of you, and you'll be mine forever poppet, after all I LOVE you so much." And with that Oliver closed the door, leaving Steve to pass out wondering what would happen now.

**Always wanted to write a 2p! Fanfic. If it seems that this has less grammar mistakes it's cause my friend fixed it. Thanks dude. Stay awesome, Tacos**.


End file.
